Fanfic TweetFics (lol) - Akashi x Kise (Oneshot)
by keiyairi
Summary: Helai-helai emas itu melewati jari-jari yang membelainya. Rambut itu sudah lebih pendek. Tapi Akashi tak kehilangan alasan untuk membelainya.


Mm, aku menyebutnya _twitfic_..karena masing2 cerita cuma sepanjang satu _tweet_ doang..masing2 judul tidak berkaitan dengan yang lainnya (walau mungkin ada yang tampak satu tema)..dan **TIDAK BERURUTAN**..jadi, mohon maap kalo ntar "feel"-nya acakadut waktu baca ini..hehehe.. _happy reading_!

_...++++****++++…._

#01 – _Comfort_ (Nyaman)

Dia suka yang seperti ini: hanya berdua bersamanya di lapangan. Dia pernah lupa, sekarang dia ingat kembali: latihan tanpa target, berdua.

#02 – _Kiss_ (Kecupan)

Akashi hampir tidak pernah berinisiatif. Hampir. Tapi setiap kali dia berinisiatif, tak akan pernah di pipi. Dan Kise akan kehabisan nafas.

#03 – _Soft_ (Lembut)

Helai-helai emas itu melewati jari-jari yang membelainya. Rambut itu sudah lebih pendek. Tapi Akashi tak kehilangan alasan untuk membelainya.

#04 – _Pain_ (Rasa Sakit)

"Ah!" desah Kise pelan. Kise terkejut ketika rasa sakit itu muncul lebih dulu. Tapi dari kecupan di bahunya, Kise tahu Akashi menunggu.

#05 – _Potatoes_ (Kentang..XD)

Akashi melahap kentang tumbuk itu dengan dua alasan: warnanya mirip warna rambut Kise, dan Kise yang sudah membuatkan masakan itu untuknya.

#06 – _Rain_ (Hujan)

Ada yang lain yang mengalir di pipinya. Seakan warnanya berbeda, Akashi tahu itu bukan hujan yang menetes jatuh dari dagunya. Dia memeluknya.

#07 – _Chocolate_ (Coklat)

14 Februari. Akashi ada di sana, dan Kise terdiam. Dia menunduk dan memperhatikan sekotak _tart_ coklat buatannya sendiri di tangannya.

#08 – _Happiness_ (Kebahagiaan)

14 Maret. Kise lupa berkedip, lupa bernapas. Wajahnya merah padam. Mungkin semerah rambut Akashi. Sekotak coklat di tangannya. Dari Akashi.

#09 – _Telephone_ (Telepon)

Telinga kanan Kise tertempel di bantal, sementara telinga kirinya tertempel di _speaker_ ponselnya. " _Ryouta…_ " suara itu mengalun pelan.

#10 – _Ears_ (Telinga)

Akashi memperhatikan telinga kiri Kise. Akashi bersumpah akan membelikan antingan baru. Dengan permata berwarna merah. Tanda hak milik.

#11 – _Name_ (Nama)

"Sei…juurou…cchi?" Akashi tertawa kecil. "Namaku jadi terdengar _imut_ kalau kau yang memanggil." Akashi membelai pipi Kise yang merona.

#12 – Sensual

Akashi menyibak ujung yukata kuning itu. Ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membuat garis semu dari lutut ke bagian dalam paha Kise.

#13 – _Death_ (Kematian)

Kise memeluk Akashi, berusaha menahan Akashi untuk tidak memberi perintah pada siapapun untuk melenyapkan Haizaki yang sudah menyentuh Kise.

#14 – Sex

Akashi memegang kendali penuh. Tanpa meminta, Kise akan tetap tunduk padanya, berlutut, berserah seutuhnya. Tanpa perintah, Kise menyerah.

#15 – _Touch_ (Sentuhan)

Akashi menepis tangan Kise. Kise tersenyum dan berganti menggerakkan kakinya, mengenai tumit Akashi. Kesal, Akashi mendorong Kise ke ranjang.

#16 – _Weakness_ (Kelemahan)

Seluruh tenaganya menghilang. "Kami sudah berusaha," kata dokter itu yang membuat Akashi berteriak pada Kise yang tak akan bisa menjawabnya.

#17 – _Tears_ (Air mata)

Kise menangis. Akashi menghela napas, duduk di sebelahnya, membelai pelan helai-helai emas itu. "Ryouta, _photobook_ -mu hanya sobek sedikit."

#18 – _Speed_ (Kecepatan)

Akashi mengalahkan Kise dalam tujuh langkah. Sedikit lebih baik dari dua hari lalu, saat Kise bahkan tidak bisa membedakan bidak _shogi_.

#19 – _Wind_ (Angin)

Udara yang berdesir membuatnya berdecak dan kembali membenahi rambutnya. "Tenang, Ryouta," kata Akashi yang masih menggoreskan kuasnya.

#20 – _Freedom_ (Kebebasan)

Akashi tak melepaskan cincinnya, begitu juga Kise. Ketika diri mereka sendiri yang saling menawan, mereka tak lagi butuh kebebasan.

#21 – _Life_ (Hidup)

Kise bukan hanya kehilangan banyak darah. Akashi tahu kecelakaan itu juga membuat dirinya sendiri menghilang dari ingatan Kise yang tersisa.

#22 – _Jealousy_ (Kecemburuan)

"Dia… milikku… Bangsat…" umpatnya pelan ketika Kagami melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kise. "Dia milikku…" Akashi beranjak membawa pisau.

#23 – _Hands_ (Tangan)

 _Mendorong saat aku putus asa._

 _Menopang saat aku jatuh._

 _Menarik saat aku enggan._

 _Membelai saat aku sedih._

 _Menuntun ketika aku tersesat._

#24 – _Taste_ (Rasa)

Kise menjadi bintang tamu di acara memasak mingguan di televisi. Mencicipi masakan itu, Kise menjilat jarinya. Akashi mendadak merasa lapar.

#25 – _Devotion_ (Kesetiaan)

"Baik, Ryouta." Akashi menghentak tali _obi_ itu. "Sudah puas kau semalam bersamanya? Dia membuatmu senang? Sekarang, buat AKU senang."

_...++++****++++…._

 _Author's end note_ :

Ide menulis seperti ini sebenernya aku ambil dari akun livejournal: fanfic50 ( _in English though_..orz) ..makanya judul2nya pake _English_ semua itu aslinya..akakakk..*kabur*

Harusnya bikin 50 cerita (sesuai nama profil di akun LJ itu)..tapi karena otak mentok kalo uda sampe 500an kata, ya cuma mpe 25 doang deh jadinya..separuhnya doang..hehe..*plakk!*

..dan harusnya ngga sependek-pendek ini banget. Tapi koq rasanya lucu(?) juga bikin cerita pendek-pendek begini..akhirnya, alih2 bikin _drabbles_ yang terdiri dari (paling tidak) 100 kata, jadilah saya bikin _twitfic_ cem ini..fanfic sepanjang satu _tweet_..hehe..boleh ya..gpp ya..hehe..

Yak, _update_ Akashi x Kise-nya sekian dulu yak..saya akan kembali _update_ kalo kesambet ide lagi..hehe.. _review_ _yoroshiku onegai shimasu_! *dogeza*


End file.
